Many functions of modern devices in automotive, consumer and industrial applications, such as converting electrical energy and driving an electric motor or an electric machine, rely on semiconductor devices. For example, Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs), Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) and diodes, to name a few, have been used for various applications including, but not limited to switches in power supplies and power converters.
Such power semiconductor devices, e.g., a power semiconductor transistor, may exhibit a plurality of doped semiconductor regions, such as a doped body region, a doped source region, a doped drift region, a doped contact region, and a doped field stop layer, to name of few.
For example, a doped semiconductor region may be created by means of diffusion, implantation and/or epitaxy. Diffusion usually involves carrying out a temperature process for a certain amount of time.